Attribute Points
Attribute points are the points in your status menu designated as Strength, Agility, Vitality, or Spirit. Each attribute does something different for your character as explained below. Attributes Explained: Strength Increases your attack power and required for most non-epic weapons. Each point awards: * +1 Physical Attack * +3 Hit Points Agility 36 Agility is required for equipping any other weapon not requiring strength except for Taoist's backsword or hossu. Agility is also involved in physical accuracy for melee / left click attacks. Each point awards: * +1 Physical Accuracy * +3 Hit Points Agility does not increase your attack speed. Attack speed is determined by frequency of right-hand weapon. Most skills and spells have fixed frequency Vitality The Vitality stat gives a character more HP Each point in Vit gives: * +24 Hit Points Spirit Gives characters magic points, and increases health. Each mana point gives: * +3 Hit Points * +5 Mana Attribute Calculations Explained Each character can have a max of 900 attribute points. Trojans and Fire Taoist, as well as, Water Taoist receive special modifiers based upon their promotion level. The Trojan modifier takes the total Hit Points (HP) and multiplies it by a percentage. * with level 15 promo 5% hp bonus (multiplier is 1.05) * with level 40 promo 8% hp bonus (multiplier is 1.08) * with level 70 promo 10% hp bonus (multiplier is 1.1) * with level 100 promo 12% hp bonus (multiplier is 1.12) * with level 110 promo 15% hp bonus (multiplier is 1.15) The Taoist modifier takes the Spirit (Mana or MP) determined above and multiplies it by a modifier. * with level 40 promo 200% mana bonus (multiplier is 3) * with level 70 promo 300% mana bonus (multiplier is 4) * with level 100 promo 400% mana bonus (multiplier is 5) * with level 110 promo 500% mana bonus (multiplier is 6) How to Obtain Attribute Points Each character starts with 10 attribute points at level 1, from there they gain 3 per level. So at 2nd rb 130 the lowest you can possibly have is 397 assuming you reborn at 120 (or 110 for a water). If you chose to reborn at a higher level or if you haven't reborn yet and you're looking at this wikia, good news! You can gain up to an additional 110(55+55) attribute points! This will put you at 507 total attribute points. To get these points is fairly simple all you have to do is reborn at a level higher than 120 for any class but water. Each level gives the following Note: If you reborn at a level lower than 130 you can make up those attribute points by getting additional Mystery Fruit. It will just be a longer/more expensive process than if you had originally reborn at level 130 both times. How do you get to 900 attribute points? You're probably wondering how to get to 900 attribute points if 130-130-130 2nd rb only gives you 507. Well, to get an extra 30 you just have to level to 140 as each level still gives you 3 attribute points, however, there is no bonus for reborning at a level higher than 140 so it's recommended to hit 130 then rb/2nd rb. To get past 537 attribute points is done by getting items called Mystery Fruits. These items give you random 1-3 attribute points which you keep when you rb or reincarnate. You can also pay either an item called a Mystery Dew to get a guaranteed 3 attribute points or 270 unbound cps. Note: The stats are still randomized meaning the 3 points go to one stat, but you do not get to choose which one. How to Get Mystery Fruits and Dews There are a few ways to gather each. Please check the info box for each item and how to obtain. Attribute Point Tokens These are tokens that are acquired from certain quests and activities that allow you to get a free mystery fruit by combining one of each of the following together: These have a chance to be obtained from the Bright Fortune Daily Quest, Daily Sign In Rewards, Deityland, The Nature Of Life (Guaranteed a random 3 of the same kind each week), and a chance to obtain them at the Peach Tree Event which is released at random times throughout the year by TQ. Mystery Dew Scraps Mystery Dew Scraps are only obtained ''Only from doing the bright fortune daily. There is a random small chance to obtain them so don't be discouraged. I've yet to get all 10 in one week and can take up to a month or longer to gather 10 from the quest to combine into a Mystery Dew. Divine Vitality Pill These pills give you a guaranteed 10 vitality points (if you are not at the cap). You have a ''very small chance to obtain this from the Deityland Attribute Pack which is currently the only way to obtain them. Realloting Your Attribute Points After maxing your points, or even before doing so you may want to move your points around so that you can increase your HP or meet a weapon requirement. To do this, you will need 10 Dragonballs and go to (255, 370) and talk to either Celestial Tao or Rebirth Master in order to pay them the 10 dragonballs to reallot. Attribute Reallocator The base stats, meaning the stats you have when you are level 1 non reborn are not moveable unless you have one of the Attribute Reallocator's that is available during the peach tree event that is held periodically. They will only work during this event so make sure you keep your eye out for it. The colors of each are as follows: Purple Spirit Reallocator, Green Vitality Reallocator, Blue Agility Reallocator, and White Vitality Reallocator. Each one will pull one point from your attributes and put it back into your Remaining Points pool to be redistributed as you see fit. '''Warning: '''do not try to use it outside of the event or they will disappear! So just keep them stored in your warehouse until the next one! Notice A lot of this information was based on https://sites.google.com/site/emjay202/attributecalculator,however, it has been updated to the best of my knowledge and left out the old information. For example, there is no longer any requirement to get promoted at any stage of the game besides being that level. I also wanted to add this here as the calculator they had is now gone and I fear the site may go the same route soon.